Megamind's 'Code'
by Scarlet-Frost
Summary: Just a quicky about the PERFECT phone for Megamind. CODE: ITS DESTINY!


**Okay so it had to be done, and I dids it... read away!**

* * *

><p>Megamind's 'Code'<p>

* * *

><p>Megamind was in a store inside of the Metro City Mall. He was dressed in his 'white hero' outfit today. And he was looking for a new phone.<p>

It was only a few months ago that he'd defeated Titan and saved Metrocity. When shortly after, Bernard was found in there washer at the Lair.

The wild-haired man was...angst-y to say the least. It had taken a lot of talking and apologizing to get Bernard to agree not to file a claim against the new hero. Because Megamind had practically- OK- he _ruined_ the guy's life.

His boyfriend left him, he lost his expensive apartment, along with all of his belongings and he even blew up Metro Man Museum, the place where he worked. Not to mention he had de-hydrated the guy for three months, and he forgot about him- not to mention the rather expensive phone bill he'd accumulated texting and calling Roxanne.

After managing to get him his old job back at Megamind's Museum, and after paying for his phone bill and setting him up with an even better apartment- three months paid rent, he also gave they guy a hefty amount of money to purchase furniture, clothes, and any thing else he might need or want for the next three months as an 'I'm sorry.'

Really the money didn't matter, he had enough of that to last forever he figured. He'd patented most of his inventions after the Titan incident and they were making him quite a bit of money. Roxanne suggested he invest it, but he really couldn't be bothered. It was in a bank, where it would stay unless he needed it. He'd given Roxanne co-ownership of his accounts so in case something should happen to him, she could get emergency money.

Or buy whatever she wanted with it, although she seemed bothered by that offer. And insisted that she could buy her own things with her own money. He didn't know why, when he had plenty to spare. But oh well she was head strong and he admired that in her.

Looking at the vast array of phones, he was trying not to get too overwhelmed. The salesman was excited to see the city's hero in his shop, but he was getting rater pushy about some sort of 'eye-fone.'

"the iphone is perfect has tons of different downloadable apps that you can use to your advantage, such as blah blah blah..." Megamind couldn't think.

"Excuse me, sir. May I just look around? And when I find something and have questions can I come and find you?" He asked with as innocent a face as possible.

"S-sure, Mr. Megamind- sir. Anything for you." the salesman was deflated feeling like he was going to loose a sale, but Megamind was determined to get a new phone.

He'd never get used to the Mr. thing the people had started to do. It was just creepy. What did they call Metro Man? Mr. Man. Megamind snorted his mirth at the thought of some pin-headed random citizen running around calling out "Mr. Man!" He was familiar with Bernard's and he was trying to find a similar one, but when he'd first arrived the salesman informed him that that was a very old model and they no longer made it.

Apparently, this happened as often as every year. Out with the old and in with the new. Megamind suspected that it was just a sales tactic to get the hardworking people of Metrocity to cough up their hard earned money for stupid things they didn't need.

Megamind saw the phone the man had been trying to sell him a moment ago, he looked down and read the information:

_The iPhone is Apple's first Internet-enabled smart phone. It combines the features of a mobile phone, wireless Internet device, and iPod into one package._

_Perhaps the iPhone's most innovative feature is its 3.5-inch multitouch screen. This screen allows an interface based on touch, rather than a keyboard, mouse, or stylus, and allows items onscreen to be manipulated by two finger touches, rather than just one. The iPhone can also be viewed in landscape or portrait mode, with the screen automatically shifting based on the angle that the phone is held at._

_"The iPhone runs a version of Apple's Mac OS X operating system._

_Features_  
><em>iPodMP3 player_  
><em>Video playbackwidescreeen option_  
><em>Wireless Internet access, using WiFi and GSM<em>  
><em>2 megapixel digital camera<em>  
><em>3.5-inch screen<em>  
><em>Bluetooth<em>

_Capacity_  
><em>4GB<em>  
><em>8GB<em>  
><em>16GB<em>

_Colors_  
><em>silverblack_

_Battery Life_  
><em>5 hours talkvideo/web browsing_  
><em>16 hours audio playback<em>

_Size and Weight_

_inches tall x 2.4 inches wide x 0.46 inches inches deep_

_Weight: 4.8 ounces"_

Megamind frowned. What did he need all of the space for? It had a camera, and video recorder so he could probably take videos of himself to send to Roxanne... that brought up all kinds of possibilities. But most of the other phones had the same thing... he supposed the space would be used to store photos of Minion and himself, and Roxanne...again too many possibilities to think about clearly at the moment, he pushed the idea away for later thought.

So there was no reason to spend so much money if he was only going to mainly use four features of the phone, what did he need apps for? He could simply buy a base phone and add his own 'modifications' to it. Not that cost mattered, he just didn't like the look of the sleek black phone, it was almost him- but not quite.

He felt like Roxanne, she was the same with shoes. Though he couldn't understand that one.

* * *

><p>"These just don't feel like me."<p>

"I like them just fine on you."

"No, they'd kill me walking around all day, cute but not conventional. Thanks for the compliment though." she kissed his forehead.

He hated shopping for shoes, but he loved being around Roxanne, he could ignore the boredom and stare at her forever and never get tired of her.

"..ybe? Megamind did you hear me?" She narrowed her eyes in his direction.

"Oh, um- yes sorry?" he came into focus to see her angry at him.

" I asked if you liked this pair maybe?" she held up a pair of dainty soft yellow flats.

"I like that color on you... but Roxanne you look good in anything." his face sofined and he drifted off back to his daydream.

She snorted her laughter. "You aren't here are you?" she asked smiling.

"Of course I'm here, what are you talking about?"

"Megamind-stop thinking about inappropriate things with me." she laughed at his blush, "Seriously, you're like an open book.

He grinned sheepishly, "As long as I'm the best seller on your list, I don't mind."

It was her turn to blush.

* * *

><p>Sighing he was about to give up-then he saw it. It was slightly rectangular, blue and silver, with a black back. It had the words "Metro PCS" written on the front of it, he looked down at the description.<p>

_Samsung Code SCH-I220 is a smartphone_

_running Windows Mobile Standard 6.1 OS._

_It features QVGA display, 2MP camera,_

_microSDHC card slot, Bluetooth and Speakerphone._

Well, short and to the point. It was blue too-always a plus, but Megamind laughed at the model name. 'Code'

"That settles it. I've found my phone, sir."

"Minion, I've a gift for you!" Megamind said arriving back at the Lair.

"Sir? What's that?" His friend emerged carrying laundry in one robot gorilla arm, and dish soap in the other.

"A gift. Here." Megamind held the box out to Minion.

"OH, it's a phone Sir- but we use the watches..."

"I know I just thought it would be fun."

Minion looked at the box and after a moment noticed Megamind's satisfied face. He read...

"'Code' Sir? Ah ahahaha! I love it thank you!" his friend took the box after placing the laundry on the ground.

"I thought you might! Now, do you need me to show you the features? I was thinking of modifying them for some other things as well..."

"Well don't get too carried away Sir, remember your last phone..."

"I thought we agreed to forget that one Minion." He made a sour face at him.

"Sorry Sir but it's just a helpful reminder." the fish picked up his laundry and soap with new phone in hand proceeded to continue his daily chores.

Hm. Time to text Roxanne, he smiled and pulled out his own 'Code' to do just that.

_Hi Roxanne, I got a new phone. It's a Samsung 'Code' _

_and its also a MetroPCS brand. -MM_

* * *

><p>after a few moments his phone lit up with an odd country tune to signal he'd received a text. He'd have to make modifications to the ring tones first he decided.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Haha, that's funny. And so like you. I'm glad you got a new phone.-Roxanne<em>

* * *

><p><em>So I cant wait to show you, what time are you coming over tonight?-MM<em>

* * *

><p>He replied rapidly waiting for her answer. Was she still at work? He looked at the time on his new phone, no she should be off. His phone rang and he looked down to see a message that made him sad.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry I wont be able to come over tonight they need me to stay later, forgive me?-Roxanne<em>

* * *

><p>He thought for a moment before replying.<p>

* * *

><p><em>No problem, I have Brainbots to fix...take it easy okay? LOL.-MM<em>

* * *

><p>Wow that sounded pathetic even to him. Maybe he could go and patrol some more. But ever since he'd installed cameras in nearly every hidden crevice in Metro City, and he had Brain bots in stealth mode patrolling as well... he wasn't really needed unless something actually happened. He was going to be alone again tonight? His phone rang for another text, he read:<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm really sorry, I'll make it up to you, thanks Megs :  -Roxanne_

* * *

><p>He sighed. Then after a few moments decided he could prep her for the making up, he jumped up from his leather chair and grinned as he headed to her apartment...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Hope you liked it! Kept it fresh, I just wanted to endorse that the Metro PCS Samsung 'Code' should be Megamind's official cell phone for any and everything. Because let's face it- that's just too coincidental! CODE: ITS DESTINY! No I don't hate the iphone, someone told me it would be perfect for Megs and I just wasn't feeling it- then surprise surprise when my new phone- a gift from my dad- arrives at my apt and it's the samsung 'code' HA! That's where I got this wacky idea...<strong>

**Oh, and there is fanart of this on my da, link on my profile. :D**

**So I implore you to consider this! Wonder how Roxanne will take it finding a happy blue alien snuggled on her couch asleep waiting for her when she gets home? Glomps of love anyone? 'I know im hopeless... :'(**

**The LOL once again is from Megamind's Memoirs! Love that idea, if you haven't read it you should and then agree with me. ^.^**

**Thanks for reading COMMENT IF YOU THINK ITS DESTINY! or if you just got some Lulz. Thanks again! Circus Candies for all!**


End file.
